The present invention is directed to a new and distinct cultivar of Dendrobium, botanically know as Dendrobium hybrid, and having the cultivar name ‘White Anna’.
The new cultivar was an elite somaclonal variant of Dendrobium hybrid ‘Anna Bride’ (Dendrobium Ekapol ‘Anna’×Dendrobium Shavin White ‘5N’) selected, from approximately 10,000 micropropagated plants of the original cultivar grown for cut-flower production, by the inventor.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar in Nonthaburi, Thailand by division and micropropagation has demonstrated the uniformity and stability througout successive generations of this new Dendrobium. 